You Came in to My Life
by PrinceTrunks2k2
Summary: His dad put his mom out because he thought she was having affair, And that T.K wasn't his son, !5 years later T.K and His Mom Move back To Odiba TAKARI Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Chapter1: first day

T.K slowly woke up from his mother Yelling " T.K wake up Honey!"  
  
T.K and his mom have moved back to Odaiba from Paris. T.K was born in Odaiba, but moved to Paris with his mother after his parents divorce when he was only a baby. He's never met his father or brother. T.K climbed out of his bed and walked across his empty room to the bathroom. He hadn't unpacked his boxes with his stuff for his room yet. He took a shower, and when he got out he put a green and white-stripped tank top on, That had a yellow trim around the arm part and then some green shorts and his white hat and sliver chain he always wore.  
  
" Well here goes nothing," he said to himself going down stairs to the living room "Good morning mom" He said to his mother  
  
" Good morning Takeru" said his mother  
  
" Are you ready for your new school?" Asked his mom walking into the kitchen  
  
" Yeah I guess" T.K mumbled  
  
" Oh Im sure you'll make new friends" she said handing him a bowl of oatmeal  
  
T.K ate his breakfast pretty quickly; he put his basketball in his green backpack and then slipped on his shoes.  
  
" You behave in school T.K Takaishi," his mom said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
" I will mom bye!" T.K said Leaving  
  
When he arrived at Odaiba High school he pulled out his schedule and scanned trough till he found his locker number. It took him about 5 minutes to find the right locker.  
  
He tried the locker combination but ether it didn't work or he was doing it wrong  
  
" Damn locker" he though  
  
" Need help?" a soft voice said from behind  
  
T.K turned around to she a beautiful girl around his age. She had short brown hair and Auburn eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeve Shirt with the Letters K A R I in pink and a pink short skirt with pink boots that went up to her calves and pink gloves that went up a little below he should.  
  
" WOW she hot" T.K thought " Yes Please" T.K said with a bright smile relived  
  
" These Lockers can be pretty hard to open, By the way Im Hikari but you can just call me Kari, Are you new here?" Kari asked finally opening T.K's Locker  
  
" Yeah, the names Takeru But just call me T.K" T.K said Politely shaking Kari's hand " Thanks for opening it I really appreciate that"  
  
" Oh you're welcome" Kari said cheerfully  
  
" Hey Hika who's the cutie!" said approaching purple haired girl with green eyes  
  
" Hey Yolei, T.K this is my best friend Yolei, Yolei this is T.K" Kari said introducing the two.  
  
"Hi" T.K said shaking hands with Yolei  
  
" Hello" Yolei said flirtatiously tone  
  
T.K put his basketball inside his locker along with his Gym clothes  
  
" Hey Kari" A boy about T.K's age said wrapping his arms around Kari  
  
" Hi Dai" Kari said kissing him on the cheek  
  
" Dai this is T.K, T.K this is Daisuke or Davis he's one of the star players of our basketball team" Kari Said  
  
" Hey T.P" said Davis  
  
" Hey and its T.K" said T.K " damn she has a bf" T.K thought  
  
The Bell rung  
  
" Bye Kari Yolei T.G" Davis said walking off  
  
" What's your first period class?" Kari asked  
  
" Um Mrs. Onji " Said T.K  
  
" Well you're with me and Yolei" Kari said Grabbing T.K hand and leading him to class  
  
AN: Short Chapter I Know the next one will be up soon. I don't own digimon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYEZ  
  
PLZ REVIEW and excuse and errors 


	2. Chapter2: Basketball Tryouts!

As the classes went by T.K found himself in the hallway with a whole bunch of kids heading for lunch. But instead of going to lunch he went to his locker and got out his basketball. He'd rather go to the gym and shoot some hoops than eat lunch right now. He followed the signs that lead to the gym. When he got there it was pretty empty it was just him and a tall sandy- blond haired blue-eyed kid he looked to be around the age of 17.  
  
T.K walked to the other end of the gym and started shoot warm-up baskets. When He was fully warmed up he started shooting at the three point line, making every shoot he made.  
  
" WOW! Your pretty good" said the other blond haired boy  
  
" Thanks" T.K said continuing to shoot baskets  
  
" Are you new here?" The older kid asked  
  
" Yeah, Just move here" T.K responded  
  
" Im Matt Ishida, The captain of the Odaiba High school basketball team" Matt said AN: Remember! T.K and Matt Don't Know Each Other.)  
  
" I think you should try out for our team," said matt  
  
" Really Thanks do you know when the next tryouts are?" T.K asked cheerfully  
  
" Today at four here in the gym" said Matt  
  
" I'll be there," T.K said dribbling the ball  
  
The Bell rung for next period  
  
" Nice meeting you matt see you at the tryouts" Said T.K leaving to his next class  
  
" Same here" Matt said leaving too  
  
Last period class T.K thought I Hope that girl Kari is in the same class.  
  
Turns out Kari was in T.K next period class. They sat right next to each other. They both had already finished their assignment.  
  
" So T.K what are you doing after school?" Kari asked  
  
" Going to the Basketball tryouts after school, what about you?" T.K responded  
  
"Same place, I'm going there to watch Davis, Yolei will be there too her boyfriend and her boyfriend" Kari answerd  
  
" Oh" T.K sighed disappointed that that DAVIS guy was going to be there whada jerk T.K thought  
  
" So you're going to tryout?" Kari asked  
  
" Oh Yeah, I met a guy named Matt today he said I should tryout" T.K responded  
  
" Well you must be pretty good if matt told you that, he's the captain of the b-ball team, Him and my brother Tai are best friends" Said Kari  
  
" Really Tai, that name sounds familiar, is he the guy that one this school that huge soccer trophy that's in the school lobby?"  
  
" Yeah" said Kari " The great Taichi Kamiya" Kari said sarcastically  
  
" You know, Friday davis' parents are going on vacation ( AN: June moved out) and he throwing a party at 6:00 and it ends...well it ends when it ends, I think you should come and meet some people. Said Kari  
  
" Uh Yeah sure" T.K said with a smile  
  
" Davis lives at that big beach house on Odaiba Ave" Kari told T.K  
  
" I'll defiantly come Thanks Kari!" T.K said  
  
The bell for the end of school rung  
  
" Well I'm going to go check up with Yolei, I'll see you at the gym" Kari said grabbing her stuff to leave  
  
" Okay See ya" T.K said headed to the gymnasium  
  
When he got there see saw about fifteen kids on one side off the gym and another 15 on the other. The difference was that one group had Odaiba High school basketball jerseys on so obviously T.K stood with the other group. He noticed Davis and Matt in the opposite group.  
  
The basketball coach walked out of the lock room with a clipboard in his Hand  
  
" I'm coach Benson", he said in a deep voice: I welcome all those who cam out to tryout for the basketball team, However (by this point Kari, Ken, Yolei and a brown haired boy T.K had never seen be for ( Cody) where sitting in the stands) I have a Very Very good Basketball team. So You Have to be as good or better" The coach said  
  
" Motomiya!" Yelled the coach passing Davis a basketball  
  
" Who ever can get past my second best player gets a spot on my team" said the coach " you'll will have to block Davis' shot and make a shoot on him.  
  
When the coach said that almost everyone who wanted to tryout left. It was just T.K and two other kids.  
  
Davis Had a Deadly arrogant smirk on his face; one T.K was determined to wipe off  
  
" This cocky fool doesn't scare me," T.K thought  
  
" 3 brave competitors" said the coach " you step up the coach said pointing to the boy standing next T.K  
  
The boy walked up. Davis stared dibbling the basketball and then charged the boy then made a lay-up.  
  
" Sorry better luck next time" the coach said  
  
The same thing happened to the other kid till finally it was T.K's turn  
  
Davis stared dribbling the ball then charged T.K in an attempt to knock him down but Davis ended up on the ground.  
  
The Odaiba High school basketball teams laugh at their teammate. Kari stood up with a concerned look on his face.  
  
" You should have known that wasn't going to work Motomiya, This Kid looks like he's made of pure muscle!" yelled the coach " what's your name kid?" the coach asked T.K  
  
" T.K" said T.K  
  
" Well T.K, you make a shot on Motomiya your on the team" said the coach  
  
" That shouldn't be to hard" T.K sighed  
  
" You think so," Davis growled  
  
Davis Threw the Ball at T.K pretty hard, but he caught it with ease  
  
T.K started dibbling the ball, then effortlessly dibbled past Davis and made a lay-up  
  
Davis Stood there stunned  
  
" Congratulations T.K your on the team!" Coach Benson yelled  
  
(AN: sorry Davis fans but I just don't really care for Davis. The next chapter will have some mimatt, Taiora and slight hints of takari 


	3. Chapter3: Walking Home with Kari and Y

AN: Please remember that T.K and Matt Do not know that they are brothers. And in this story Davis plays basketball not Soccer. Enjoy chapter three!!! And thank you everybody who reviewed plz keep reviewing)  
  
" Great Job T.K!" Matt yelled  
  
" Thanks T.K" Said  
  
" I let you get pass me!" Davis yelled hotly  
  
"Yeah right, oh and sorry for embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend" T.K said in Davis' ear winking at Kari in the stands.  
  
" Okay everybody you can al go home next practice is Monday night," said coach Benson  
  
People started to leave the gym  
  
" Well see ya around T.K" matt said leaving  
  
" Okay matt see ya later" he said  
  
He walked towards the bleachers to get his backpack.  
  
" You were pretty good out there T.K" Said Kari behind him along with Ken and Yolei  
  
" Thanks" T.K said with a smile  
  
" Im Ken, heard a lot about from these two" Ken said shaking T.K hand  
  
" Nice to meet you" said T.K  
  
*Cough *cough *cough " uh Kari I'm feeling a little sick im go home" Davis said coming and putting his hands on Kari's waist  
  
" Okay Bye Dai" she said kissing him  
  
Davis Glared at T.K out of the corner of his eye while kissing Kari  
  
This made T.K's insides cringe.  
  
After about a minute Kari broke the kiss.  
  
" Bye Kari, Yolei, Ken J.P" Davis said leaving  
  
T.K ignored the J.P  
  
" So T.K where do you live" Kari asked as her T.K Yolei and Exited the school  
  
" Odaiba Glen Apartments, it's a big tall build" T.K answerd  
  
" Really! Yolei and I live right across the street from you!" Kari yelled  
  
" Really?" T.K exclaimed  
  
" Yep" Yolei yelled  
  
" Well I'd love to walk you home Yolei but I live the opposite direction" ken said kissing Yolei  
  
" Okay see you tomorrow" Yolei said returning the kiss  
  
" Bye T.K, Bye Kari see ya tomorrow" Ken said walking the other way  
  
" Bye" T.K and Kari said in unison  
  
They all started to walk home. The finally arrived at their destinations  
  
" Well I really fancied meeting you to today," T.K said  
  
" T.K are you from Italy?" Kari asked hearing an accent on T.K's last words  
  
T.K smiled "I was born here in Odaiba but moved to Paris when I was one" he said  
  
" Well see you tomorrow" said Kari  
  
" Bye T.K" Yolei said as they left.  
  
T.K walked the stairs to his apartment  
  
Yolei decided to hangout at Kari house  
  
IN Kari's room  
  
" That T.K guy is Hot" Yolei Exclaimed  
  
" Yolei Inoue!! Don't you have boyfriend!" Kari scolded  
  
"Oh come on Kari don't be naive Davis and Ken look at other girls all the Time" Yolei defended herself.  
  
" You think so," Kari said in deep thought  
  
" Yeah honey, it's a little something call man-nature" Yolei sarcastically  
  
Kari laughed  
  
" Besides you can not tell me there's nothing about T.K you don't like Hikari" Yolei glaring at Kari  
  
" Well.He does have beautiful eyes"  
  
" And!" Yolei yelled  
  
"Um.a nice body" Kari said " I just feel so guilty saying those things I love Davis"  
  
Yolei gave Kari a studying look  
  
" I Think you really Like T.K" Yolei said coolly  
  
" Why would you say that" Kari asked confused  
  
" Because your making a big deal about saying that T.K is Hot, The other day when we were at the mall and we saw that guy he was about 19 and you said he was cute, and didn't think anything of it, now today when you say it about T.K you automatically bring Up I love davis" Yolei lectured  
  
" I have no Idea what your talking about" Kari Lied blushing slightly  
  
" So are you going to Dai's party" Kari asked swiftly changing the subject  
  
" Yeah, everyone's going I cant wait until Friday, My mom's gonna flat iron my hair and im gonna pick out a cute skirt to wear"  
  
"Wear Where" A voice from the Kari's bedroom door asked  
  
" To the um.. Movies me Davis, Yolei and ken are going to the movies Tai" Kari lied  
  
"Yeah" Yolei said playing along  
  
" Um I'm going to Sora's Okay" Tai said not interested in "Girl Talk" " Mom and dad will b here in a few hours"  
  
" Okay Tai" Kari said  
  
Tai left  
  
" Okay!! Why did we just lie to your brother?" Yolei asked with her eyebrow raised  
  
" He'd never let me go to a wild party along" Kari answerd  
  
Davis (POV)  
  
Stupid T.Y. He thinks he can embarrass me in front of My Hikari. I'll show Him!!!  
  
Yeah T.P I'll find out everything there is to know about you and embarrass you in front of Kari Davis Thought  
  
AN: I'm sorry I said there would be some Taiora and Mimato. That might not be until later on .the next chapter: Party Preparations 


	4. Party Perparations!

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This chapter: Party preparations will be pretty short but I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon Please review  
  
Party Preparations  
  
The day of the party came. After T.K got out of school he headed strait home to get ready for the party at Davis' house. His mom was at work and he was lucky she had to work late. After eating a quick snack T.K went to go take a shower. When he got out he put on a Lakers basketball jersey (AN: I know the Lakers aren't in Japan! @_@) some jeans with a faded middle and some and sand colored boots (timberlands! My Fav shoes). Instead of his hat he used a little bit of gel to style his hair.  
  
Kari's House ~~  
  
" Kari aren't you a little bit too dressed up to go to the movie's" Asked Tai suspiciously  
  
" No Tai, Im not!" Kari said applying her make-up. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink and black blouse and black boots with pink shoestrings.  
  
" When does the movie start?" Tai questioned  
  
"8:50 ends at 11:30, Mom and Dad said I can stay out that late as long as I call and check in" she lied combing her hair.  
  
" Why are you going early its only 3:50" Asked Tai  
  
Kari sighed getting a little annoyed by Tai's overprotective questions. " Yolei and I are going to the mall first" she lied again  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh that's Yolei I got to go" Kari said grabbing her purse  
  
" You call me if you need me to pick you up!" Tai yelled as his little sister left.  
  
" You look great, I love your blouse!" said Yolei  
  
" Thanks you look very pretty too, Im so glad you came just then Taichi was badgering me with questions" Kari said as she and Yolei began to walk.  
  
Davis' P.O.V  
  
Shit! I still have figured anything else about T.K that would embarrass him. I'll find something.  
  
" What's on your mind?" ken asked who was at Davis' house helping him set up the stuff for the party.  
  
" That T.B dude, I don't like him" I said with disgust  
  
" Why? He seems pretty cool" Ken commented  
  
" I just don't like how he's getting all fresh with Kari" I said.  
  
" Don't worry about it," said ken  
  
"So when's Matt gonna be here he going to be the D.J right?" asked Ken  
  
" Yeah he should be here any minute he's coming early so he can set up his equipment" I replied.  
  
" Well the Pizza's will be here any minute now" said Ken  
  
" I hope there's enough" said I said. I told ken to order 100 pizzas earlier. I can get a go deal on that since Jun is the cashier for the pizza place.  
  
The next chapter: PARTY, will be up soon please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
